<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by mormarninja1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249178">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1'>mormarninja1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters are age appropriate, Day 28, Kinktober, Metal is a Mobian, Metal is mute, NSFW, Other, This is based on an AU I’m working on, mirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 28 - Mirror </p>
<p>He had been wandering through the more homely part of their base when he saw the mirror. </p>
<p>This is based on an AU I’v had in my mind for a long time and I just thought it fit well with the prompt. <br/>The AU doesn’t have an official name yet but I’m currently going with Blood and Bolts (May change!), I hope you enjoy and I may end up writing more of this AU someday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been confined to the medbay of their base for the first few days of his new life while Dr. Robotnick ran tests and checked him for any health issues. He was the first to be subconsciously taken from his metal body and placed into his DNA crafted Mobian body, there were risks but it was risks worth taking and luckily there was only one medical issue that afflicted Metal’s new form, but he didn’t mind it. To simplify it, his speech muscles did not develop fully meaning he was effectively mute, he could make some quiet noises but had a hard time creating words and sentences, his mouth and tongue didn’t want to move no matter how hard he tried. Dr. Robotnick had been distraught and had thrown himself into researching and trying to find ways to help Metal be able to someday speak, Metal had taken it upon himself to comfort him and reassure him he was happy with his new body no matter the issues that they would face together.<br/>It had been a week of learning how to walk, feel, smell and experience everything around him for the first time. He had to learn physical pain the hard way, learn to sleep and rest when his body told him to and most importantly he had to learn that he was no longer invincible. </p>
<p>He had been wandering through the more homely part of their base when he saw the mirror. He had seen his body before, in its tube as it grew and became the ideal version of himself he dreamed of being, but he had never seen himself in the body. </p>
<p>Before he could think he took the full length mirror from Dr. Ivo Robotnick’s room, without looking, and rushed to his own new room, he didn’t realise just how excited he was to see himself until he stood before it.</p>
<p>He had picked the hedgehog species, most of the DNA used had come from Sonic but also other unknown donors had been used to make him. His fur was a dark navy blue colour and where Sonic was peach he was a pale gray, his eyes remained a piercing red that almost glowed like the LED eyes he had before, his quills were shorter than any of the hedgehog’s he knew. <br/>He loved himself.</p>
<p>He watched as his hands ran over his chest, feeling the soft fur beneath them, such a new sensation he hadn’t actually indulged in yet. He slowly let his hands travel up, over his neck and into his quills, running his fingers through them and relishing in the satisfying feeling that came from it. A quick thought crossed his mind and he wondered what it would feel like for someone else to do it.<br/>He refocused and looked back at himself in the mirror, Ivo hadn’t got him any clothes yet and he felt comfortable to walk around “naked” in front of his metal companions and Ivo, his metal companions were soon to be like him too. He knew the other functions of his new penis but had yet to actually use it for anything more than urination, and for the first time he looked over himself and considered a small test would be beneficial.</p>
<p>He let his hands leave his quills and ran them over his flat stomach and towards his nether regions. He could feel his body start to tingle and heat up for the first time as a hand slid over his crotch, he shivers and feels his fur stand on end. It felt good, another rub and he felt the tip of his penis emerge, sensitive to the touch as he runs his palm over it. Slowly inch by inch it emerged until it was at its full length, Metal looked to the mirror and tilted his body, seeing himself like this from different angles intrigued him. </p>
<p>It was strange for him to admit that he was excited to experiment and experience this for the first time. As a robot he had infinite access to the internet and had stumbled upon dubious sites in the past, he had watched sexual acts happen between multiple species and different sexes, seen the lists of kinks and fetishes that went on and on. But at the time he had never thought that one day he could possibly be able to experience the same pleasures.</p>
<p>He steady his breath, taking his dick into a hand and squeezed, he felt the little rush of excitement run through him and he tried again. He looked up to the mirror then back down to his dick, unable to decide where he wanted to look as he took a comfortable grip and started to run his hand back and forth slowly. Once in a rhythm he looked back to the mirror, his face was flushed red, chest rising and falling as he took smooth deep breaths, and watched as his hand continued to stroke himself. </p>
<p>He had never felt pleaser before and with how incredible this felt he was sure this was it. His eyes ran over his body in the mirror, from his long legs to his smooth stomach and chest, then up to his face, lips, eyes, quills. He grinned as he admired himself, he had picked everything and Ivo had given him the perfect body. Another quick thought of ,“is this is what it feels like to love yourself?”, ran through his head but quickly vanished as a powerful shiver ran through him. He had to close his eyes and relish in the powerful feeling of pleasure that had run through him, his hand stroked faster, once able to look again he watched as his body began trembling in the mirror. He couldn’t describe the look on his face but he remembered the faces from the porn he had watched before and contemplated how he looked a little like them.</p>
<p>His body was tingling, his breath was heavy, his fur clinging to him and his brain fogging as he watched himself cum in the mirror. <br/>He made a gasping, gurgling noise as his body released for the first time, he couldn’t take the sensitivity and had to let go as his legs threatened to give out under him and his eyes saw stars. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how long it took for him to open his eyes again, he had slumped to his knees, the hand he had used to pleasure himself lay on a thigh while the other was firmly planted on the floor. He took a moment to reorganise himself, catching his breath, calming down and watching himself in the mirror as he did so. <br/>He smiled at his reflection and made a decision to inform Ivo that he was not going to get this mirror back anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!<br/>Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!</p>
<p>And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>